


In My Room

by icedteainthebag



Series: In the Car [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully find each other in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to In the Car, which is more smutful than its predecessor. You should read In the Car before reading In My Room.

***************************************

"There's a meeting in my bedroom

So girl please don't be late

There's a meeting in my bedroom

So please don't make me wait."

\- Silk, Meeting in my Bedroom

***************************************

We’re sitting in the hotel room, in my room, staring at the blank TV from our assigned areas—she on the bed, I in a chair. She doesn’t have her own room because of course, with our luck, there was only one room left. Not only that, but it’s this fireplace suite that only makes this seem even more damn awkward. Who the fuck cares, we write it all off anyway, and it gives us both our own little space bubble as we sit in silence, the fire the only light in the large bedroom and its crackling the only sound.

I don’t know what she’s thinking, or if she’s thinking. But I think she is…

Fuck. This is all very confusing.

The real question is, why? God, I’ve wanted her so badly, for so long now. So fucking long. And I think she wants me. Either that or our mutual masturbation session in the car was just a product of need and circumstance.

She wanted that.

All the while, of course, I’m sitting here hard as a fucking rock. You know how the mailman delivers through rain, sleet, snow, and all that shit? Well, it just so happens that my cock can surpass nervousness, fear, rejection, anything. The fucker has a mind of its own and a will just as strong. I don’t know if she notices or even if she cares.

I glance over at her and she’s wringing her hands in her lap, staring at them. She pulls on her fingers; the telltale crack of knuckles tells me she’s really stressing over this. I am too. It’s so good, but so bad, not bad but… dangerous. It’s so cliché to say that once we have sex things will change, but it’s also naïve to say that they won’t.

"This is tearing you up."

I have opened our portal of communication for the first time since we left the car.

I hear nothing for a few seconds and she stops fidgeting. She exhales, long and soft, closing her eyes. "Yeah."

It’s so soft, so unsure, it makes my insides churn. I don’t know how to describe it. Uneasy, hopeful, afraid. But understanding. I try to speak several times but the words won’t come out. I have to breathe, remind myself that this is my best friend. This is Scully.

"Scully… I… I know."

She opens her eyes slowly and shifts her gaze toward me without a turn of her head. "It’s hard. Mulder, it’s such… it’s such a conflict of interest. I want it, but sometimes what you want to do… is not as important as what you should do."

My heart is aching. I can’t let this go. Not yet. "What if they’re the same?"

She turns her head to me with a slightly frustrated furrow of her brow. "Then we do what we have to do, Mulder."

Jesus, I’m fishing for it. "And what is that, Scully?"

She looks at me, blinking a few times, the corner of her mouth turning down as she swallows. She shifts, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I have to go."

What the fuck.

"What?" My words come as a loud whisper. I’m a little shocked, but I shouldn’t be. It’s like her to run.

And she does just that, sliding off the bed and walking toward the door. I’m up on my feet and following her before I can even think about what the fuck I’m gonna do to make her stay.

"Scully."

She pauses by the door, her back to me, hand resting on the doorknob. She waits for me to speak.

This is it. This is it, Fox, don’t be a fuck up.

"Don’t leave."

"I should leave."

I grab her arm and pull her around to face me. She can’t look in my eyes. She never can at times like this. Her gaze is fixed to my chest, staring, slightly glossy with unshed tears of confusion. I feel the heated prickling of my own behind my eyelids.

"Tell me one reason why you should."

Her mouth, slightly open, clamps shut as she closes her eyes. Her body language begs me to continue. "One reason, Scully. And I’ll let you go."

I can think of a few reasons myself. I don’t want her to say them, but I have to offer her a scapegoat, hoping to hell that she won’t take it.

She is silent, her eyes fluttering open as she presses her face into my chest. I put my arms around her as she sighs, the moisture of her hot breath seeping through the fabric of my dress shirt. She tilts her face up to look into my eyes and I’m drawn into her gaze. My mind, my body, everything is telling me the one thing to do that will make it all better.

I put my hand on her cheek and bring my face down, my heart racing like a fucking freight train. My mouth covers hers in one movement, and it’s so comfortable, so natural it’s almost frightening. She releases a hard breath through her nose and I inhale, breathing in the warm air, consuming all I can of her, everything she’s touched and felt.

Our kiss is stationary, warm, complacent. I pull away just inches, my lips tingling. God, god, god, okay. Okay. Okay. Talk. Fuck, talk.

"I don’t… I don’t want you to leave."

Scully pulls my face down by slipping her arms around my neck. Every nerve she touches jumps in excitement. She pulls me against her, backed up against the door, and kisses me again. Harder. God. I need this. I need her…

"I need you," she whispers against my lips. I press my mouth harder against hers, pinning her body against the door gently, the tips of our tongues greeting each other cautiously. My mind is racing so fast I can’t grab onto a single logical thought. Kissing. Scully. Kissing, Scully.

Kissing Scully, oh my fucking god I’m—

"Mulder," she moans against my mouth, in a breathless deep tone that makes my spine tingle. Her hands are running through the back of my air, taking handfuls and tugging, urging me on. The craving to taste her skin is overwhelming and my mouth loses all inhibitions now. Her lips, her jaw, her ear… her forehead… her neck. I’m slow but I keep her attention pretty damn well.

Scully has her eyes closed, head tilted back against the door as she gasps with every caress of my lips. She smells sweet, tastes salty. My hands travel her hips, fingers tracing over her pants, so light it tickles my fingertips. It takes a lot of willpower to keep my hands out of them. Oh god. Nice thought. Oh shit. Don’t… think… about… that.

I bite her earlobe, running my tongue over it just to hear her sigh. I realize her ears are sensitive and take advantage of it; every time she makes a noise, I climb to this new peak of arousal. My tongue plays over the delicate curves of her ear, and I blow a puff of air into it to induce a soft sigh. Jesus, she’s beautiful, wonderful… yeah, and I should probably be telling her this outloud...

"You’re beautiful," I whisper against her skin, my hands traveling slowly up from her hips to a warm place under her arms. She moans. Oh god, does she moan. Fuck, we’re just kissing and it’s this good already. She turns me on like no other woman has.

My hands travel over her breasts to the first button of her suit coat, and I kiss her again as I start to undo them. She kisses back hard, a little moan in the back of her throat. I get the buttons undone, trying to take my time but failing, my hands pushing over her bare skin and up to her shoulders. It’s so soft and warm, and so is the tip of her tongue caressing my bottom lip. This is so, so good. I can’t believe this is happening. Jesus.

I smooth the shoulders of her jacket down her arms and it drops to the floor. The exposure of her shoulders gives me more skin to explore with my mouth and excites me beyond all reason. I kiss down her neck to her collarbone, biting and kissing it as I run my hands up her bare back. I gotta feel all of her. And she feels so perfect.

Scully’s hands slither around my waist and tug my shirt up, untucking it. She begins quick work of my buttons as I unfasten her little black bra. She looks beautiful in it but I want her without it. I push the straps down her arms just as she’s finished the last button of my shirt. She lowers her arms to let it slide off and presses her lips against my chest.

I grit my teeth, straining to stay calm as her mouth moves across my skin. Her soft lips curve around my left nipple and I groan her name, cupping her breasts with my hands. She moans back as I knead them until her nipples are hard. God, I love them already. I think I’m going to die… but it will be a good death… a hell of a good death.

I get on my knees and she grabs the collar of my shirt, yanking it down over my shoulders. I wiggle out of it and press my mouth against her stomach, open, sucking.

"Mulder," she whispers, arching her torso to me slightly. My fingers trace the hardened nubs atop her breasts as my tongue laves over her stomach and sides, tracing the tip of it along her waistband. I’m definitely hot now, throbbing, my erection straining against my jockeys so much that the smallest movement of fabric makes me moan.

I squeeze her right nipple as I undo the button and zipper of her pants with my other hand. Gotta get them off now, right now. They easily slide over her hips and down her legs, revealing more golden skin that is accentuated by the fire across the room. She steps out of them as I press my mouth against the front of her panties and breathe out; she grabs my hair with a moan and tenses her fingers against my head. She smells so good, like raspberries and sex, and god I need to taste her so fucking bad… but I gotta get her to the bed first. Fucking technicalities of sex.

I stand up and she assaults my lips again in a desperate kiss. Scully has never been overtly sensual and this side of her definitely needs to come out more often. As if she knows my thoughts, she leads me to the bed and pushes down on my shoulders. I sit on the edge, looking into her eyes, and she smiles softly. Bending over, she pulls down her lacy black panties, right in front of me. Fuck yeah. Scully, you’re fucking me up, baby, but it’s all good.

I grab her ass and pull her to me, gasping at the feeling of her warm flesh beneath my hands. I lick her stomach again; I love it there, and I love her Scully moans as I taste her skin again and again. "Lay down," I whisper against her stomach, looking up and finding her eyes fixed upon me. We lock eyes so intensely it makes me clench my jaw to hold back another groan.

"Okay," she answers, and I watch her sleek naked body as she climbs onto the bed, her head sinking into the pillows. It’s dim; the light from the fire is barely enough for me to see her eyes. It plays over her bare breasts, her tummy, her legs.

I move up the bed to kiss her mouth and start a trail of kisses and licks down her body, random and soft, making her shift and sigh. I kiss beneath her belly button and she moans; damn, she is sensitive there after all.

At long last I find myself in the place I have always, always wanted to be. I look up at her face and rub my stubbled cheek against her inner thigh, turning my face to kiss the soft skin there. My erection is rubbing against my pants now, throbbing more as I smell her arousal. Oh, this is gonna make me crazy… I’m gonna drive her crazy.

She shifts her hips and it’s so damned enticing, such a luscious invitation to put my mouth on her that I have to oblige. I kiss her there, groaning in my throat as she breathes in sharply. My tongue travels up and down her slit, pushing further, and I’m trying to pace myself but fuck, she’s so hot and I just want to make her come so badly. Slow and steady is a bunch of shit at this point. I find her clit with the flat of my tongue and begin rubbing it. Scully moans and lifts her hips; I look up to see her tilting her head up as she writhes. Scully’s a picture of beautiful when she’s turned on—mouth open, eyes slightly closed, face so angelic it makes my heart melt.

I run my tongue around her clit in lazy circles, and I can taste her more now as she grips my hair with one hand, the covers in a tightly balled fist. Flick, flick, flick, nibble, rub, suck. Flick, flick, flick… nibble, rub, suck. It doesn’t take long for me to establish a pattern—so I’m not overly creative, but the women never complain. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow, and I doubt they even notice there’s a method to my madness. I open my mouth wide and grate my teeth through her flesh, gathering her juices in my mouth, swirling and swallowing and searching for more.

"Oh god… yeah…" Scully whispers, her hand working through my hair. I look up again and she’s biting her lip, the firelight playing across her face as she stifles a moan. Oh hell yeah. Hell yeah baby. Jesus, Scully…

I take two fingers and run them in circles around her wet opening, inching them inside as I grab her clit with my teeth and wrap my lips around it, sucking gently, then harder. I slide my fingers deeper until they’re to the knuckle, and she’s panting and so fucking hot… my tongue mimics the movement of my fingers as I slide them in and out. I glide it under her clit, back and forth, my pace quickening as my fingers gain momentum.

"Uhmmm… uhhhh…" she pants with each thrust, barely above a whimper as she grinds her hips against me desperately. "Oh god Mulder yeah… oh god Mulder…"

Oh, to hear her call my name like that almost makes me lose it right there. I rub my tongue around her clit, concentrating on the sides as my fingers are coursing through her hot, slick muscle like there’s no fucking tomorrow, just her, and me, and now.

"Oh Mulder… oh Mulder… Mul… mulhhhh…" she whimpers, writhing against my mouth. Her hips rise off of the bed and she tosses her head back upon the pillow as I feel her start to come. The number of times I’ve dreamed about this are uncountable. Her little moans and whimpers drive me deeper into my frenzied desperation to pleasure her. I can feel myself throbbing with each whimper… I can’t help but moan back, my mouth pressed tightly against her.

I reluctantly pull away from her with one last broad swoop through her sensitive skin, just to taste her again. They should bottle that stuff and sell it. But then, that would be a little weird.

"Mulder." She calls me again, and I get goosebumps. I can’t help it, dammit… her voice is just so low, so breathy, so spent and needy. I remove my fingers and slide up the bed to press my face against the side of her neck. My hand wanders aimlessly over the flat plane of her stomach, lightly damp with sweat. Scully sighs, and I do too.

"What are we doing, Mulder," she asks me breathlessly. She trails her fingernails from my shoulder down the middle of my chest and I gasp. Ohhhhh god.

"Do you want the unabridged version or the Reader’s Digest version," I ask, and then silently curse myself for such a fucking stupid line.

"Reader’s Digest," she chuckles softly, making me smile. A Scully laugh is a very special anomaly. Her fingers trace over my waistband and I hum softly. I feel a tug as she unbuttons my pants. Oh god. Oh yeah. Oh – kay.

"We’re … hav… having sex," I reply with a stutter. That’s not like me, Jesus, what the fuck is up with that?

"Are we?" she asks, pulling down my zipper. Fuck, ohhhhh fuck.

"Well, I mean… if you want to," I say quickly, trying my best to ignore my painfully hard erection. Thinking of other things just isn’t working right now.

Scully breathes out slowly as her hand smoothes down my stomach and over the front of my shorts. "I do," she whispers, her fingers feathering over my cock. I resist the urge to jump up and let out the world’s loudest victory cry. Instead, I let her stroke me as I close my eyes and release a shaky breath. Jesus she feels good, oh hell yeah. She circles her fingers around my cock through the cloth and starts to rub, up and down, making me whimper softly. Nice. Yeah, I’ll just whimper here, thanks… wow, a girl’s touching me.

She tightens her grip and I moan against her neck, lifting my head to bite her earlobe. "Turn over, Scully," I growl, my mind working through hundreds of fantasies in order to pick the one I would most like to make real tonight.

She does as I tell her, and I feel a surge of disappointment as my cock escapes her hand. Scully presses her left cheek into the pillow, watching me, looking into my eyes with an arched eyebrow of curiosity. Scully, always the skeptical one, even in bed. I’ll have to remember that.

My face is still level with hers as I trail my fingers down her spine slowly. She closes her eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips. I flatten my hand at the small of her back and push it over the soft curve of her ass, her skin so smooth to the touch it’s amazing. I push my hand back up her body and lift myself up, pulling one leg over her so that I’m straddling her. Scully moans, wiggling under me and turning me on even more. Yes, it’s possible.

I watch her skin glow in the amber flickers of flame across the room. My fingers explore her sides, lingering on her waist as I slide my lower body down so that we’re both lying down, my body covering hers. I just hope I’m not crushing her.

"Am I crushing you?" I whisper. Say no, say no…

"No," she answers softly, and I sigh as I push my hips against her. I lower my mouth between her shoulder blades and kiss her, moving them across each ridge of her shoulder. I want to feel every bit of her skin against my lips.

I lift myself up on my elbows so she can breathe and press my tongue against the small of her back, dragging it up her spine quickly. She whimpers softly, pushing up against me in attempt to get more, to feel more. Scully with the sensitive back. I take notes in my head, each moan and sigh associated with an action. I can’t control myself for much longer; I find myself kissing her back in mounting abandon, dotted feather kisses that make her sigh. I live for her sighs. I could do this all day. My whole fucking life. Her skin’s salty, slightly cool to the touch of my warm lips.

I’m loving this, but damn, I gotta get my pants off. For a moment I worry that I’m getting too anxious, that I’m going to jump the gun when she’s not ready.

In a brief moment of telepathy, she puts her hands on my hips and pulls at my pants. Oh yeah. Yes, yes, yes. "Yeah," I breathe, pushing my pants down with one hand as I hold myself up with the other. Very tricky. Okay, pretty much impossible. I have to bend my knee up so that I can grab the leg of my pants and pull. I find myself silently cursing Armani for not making suit pants with snap buttons up the sides.

"I’m gonna have to get up to do this," I say with an uneasy laugh. I can hear her smile as she says okay and it sets my heart as ease. I roll off of her, standing up and taking my pants off as fast as I can. Damn fast if I do say so myself. I’m left in my jockeys, tenting pretty damn badly, wondering if I should…

"Take them off," she whispers. Oh hell yeah. Partnerships are truly wonderful things… we have mastered the art of reading each others’ minds. It’s very helpful—extremely so when having sex, I realize as I pull my shorts down my legs. The warm air against my cock allows for an arousing feeling of freedom.

As if I need to get any more aroused.

I climb back on the bed, laying atop of her once again, but it’s so, so different now. Gee Fox, maybe it’s because you’re naked. I press my cock up against her ass and we both moan in unison, low and high. In any other situation it would have been extremely lame.

"Scully… ohgod," I moan, pressing my lips against her shoulder and flicking my tongue against it. I gnaw gently, using my teeth down her back and up the other side, biting and teasing. With a slight movement of my hips I rub up against her again, feeling waves of tingles travel up from my cock to my head, and back down… and back up.

"Oh, Mulder…" she whispers with a tiny moan. "More, more."

Ohmyfuckingsweetgodyeah, beg for it, baby. I take a deep breath for control, which is again rapidly slipping away.

"I want to… I want to…" I groan, not finding choice words for what I want to do. Fuck? Sex? Do you?

"Mulder, oh please, yeah," she answers, pushing her hips up against mine. Screw the semantics. Conversation is way overrated.

I move my hips down a little, feeling my cock slip between her legs and forcing myself not to thrust just yet. Scully spreads them slightly, lifting herself up on her elbows with a sigh. I use my fingers to find the source of her heat and she whimpers softly as I press the tip of my cock against it. Oh fuck, fuck. I can’t come yet, no, nononono. Deep breath, Fox, breathe, come on. You can do this.

I push against her, feeling myself slip into her slowly; there’s a little resistance and I suck in a deep breath as I push a little harder. Nice and slow for Scully, who’s making soft little sounds that are driving me crazy. I finally bury myself all the way inside of her; hot, wet, and tight, and I think I’m gonna die. Right now. I’m gonna fucking keep over and die from how good this feels. Won’t that be fun to report to the Bureau?

I hold myself up with my elbows, and our bodies are barely an inch away from each other as I kiss the back of her neck through her hair. We adjust to the feeling of being so intimately connected for a few minutes, concentrated on the feeling, on our breathing.

Finally, I thrust into her gently, not able to stand it any more. She moans, her head tilting back, mouth open and face to the ceiling. Soooo good. I brush aside her hair with my nose and press my lips against the front side of her neck. She releases a breath with a soft "ah" and I thrust again. Ohhh…god. Yeah. I… can’t think.

I start a slow rhythm of rocking my hips back and forth, my tongue trailing up her neck as she starts to move with me. "Oh my god Mulder," she breathes, turning her face to meet mine.

"Yeah," I answer, the only word I can manage, crushing her mouth with mine. Our kiss is hard, frenzied, tongues battling, teeth caressing each others’ lips. I move my body a little more quickly into hers in response, god, I can’t help it, I want this so badly. I need it even worse.

We kiss until neither of us can stand it anymore—I’m thrusting into her faster and we need room to breathe. She moans with each thrust of my hips until she can’t keep up with it anymore. Her head falls limp between her shoulders with a whimper, and I bite where her shoulder meets her neck, sucking and moving my teeth against it. Our motions are more liquid now; she’s slick and it’s easier to pound into her for all I’m worth. "Mhmmm…more," she whispers. Damn, Scully, never knew you were like this… but I like it… oh fuck do I like it.

So I start just going fucking nuts, thrusting as hard as I can and as deep as I can. She feels like heaven; if there was a heaven, this is what it would feel like. "Scully, god…" I grit my teeth and feel my orgasm coming fast. I growl and feel her muscles tense around me as she whimpers in response. A swirl of pleasure starts in my balls and rockets up my body as I come with a hard thrust that makes her cry out. I sink my teeth into her shoulder. Jesus, oh Scully, oh fuck. The overwhelming sensations of it make me groan as my thrusts subside.

I move my lips to her neck and breathe there, ragged loud breaths through my nose that feather her soft hair away from her skin. I again find myself obsessed with how beautiful she is. She turns to kiss me, as if she’s acknowledging my thoughts. Our kiss is slow and sweet, long, deep. Very, very nice.

Our lips part and she smiles softly. "We’ve come a long way… from mutual masturbation," she breathes, needing to gasp for air before completing her thought.

"Is that a bad thing?" I answer, feeling myself slightly dizzy and giddy in the aftereffects of coming. I’m a silly fucking fool, a pussy-whipped fool, and I love it.

"No," she says, letting her elbows collapse and finding comfort in the soft down pillow. "I think we could incorporate both into our lives a little more often," she sighs.

"Are you propositioning me, Scully," I ask, elated as I am at the prospect of doing this again, and again, and again.

"Yes," she replies with a soft laugh. I pull out of her with a soft gasp from the both of us. It’s a sticky, cooling feeling that is curiously unlike anything else in the world.

I wrap my arm around her and she turns to spoon up into me. It’s then that I realize how I can practically blanket her tiny body with mine. It’s a nice feeling, like I can protect her, keep her warm and safe and happy. I feel safe with her like this.

"I’m falling asleep," she murmurs after minutes of silence and intermittent slow breaths.

"Am I that bad?" I ask, pressing my lips against the back of her head.

"You’re that good," she replies, snuggling closer. "It’s a good thing, Mulder."

"I think… Scully… that this is all a good thing," I say softly, her hair tickling my nose. And it is a good thing. Very, very good.

"Mmmhmm," she sighs, and I feel her breathing deepen. I pace mine with hers, my boy calming, my mind at ease.

Scully falls asleep in my arms, and I lie awake thinking of how perfect she is. I take comfort in the fact that this is not just a temporary thing, not just a one-night stand.

Scully and I have started a new chapter of our lives together, right here, right now. In my room.


End file.
